The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Bidens, botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLEBF07003’. ‘KLEBF07003’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from an open pollination conducted in May 2004 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Bidens parent, ‘X 012’ (unpatented) and an unknown individual Bidens plant. A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new cultivar was created in 2004 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany over a two and one-half-year period. ‘KLEBF07003’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Switzerland on Mar. 30, 2007. ‘KLEBF07003’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.